More Than Friends
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Finn wins the NXT Title from Kevin Owens. Neville is there to help him celebrate. In his own special way of course.


July 4th. Beast in the East. Tokyo Japan. One of my nearest and dearest friends is in the ring. He's taking on Kevin Owens for the NXT title.

Yes, I'm talking about Finn Balor. That almost 6 ft tall dark haired mans man. His stare would stop anyone dead in their tracks. I often wonder what it would feel like to run my fingers through his hair; down his abs... Anywhere and everywhere I could possibly reach.

'Shit! Watch the match, Neville!' Aaaaand, it's over. I missed everything in between the opening lock up and Balors hand being raised as champion. Before you ask, no he has no idea of my feelings for him. But he will. And if all goes to plan, he will fuck me tonight. And hopefully a lot more times after that. But first, I need to get him alone.

So I wait. Once all the hand shakes are given and the fans have stopped gawking, I nonchalantly follow him to his locker room. He goes straight for the shower so I wait in the hall so I don't seem too creepy and scare him off. Once he's out and decent, I walk in.

"Hey man! Great match! You kicked his ass out there!" I say with a hand shake and a pat on his back.

"Thanks, Neville. And thanks for coming to watch. I wasn't sure if you were gonna make it." He smiles. Oh god that smiles has my knees weak.

'Damn it, focus' "And miss this?! Hell no! Never!" We both laugh.

Then, it's like my body and mind are disconnected. Before I know it, our lips are pressed together, and my tongue is hesitantly swiping across his bottom lip. As I realize what I'm doing, I start to pull away.

He grabs my ass hard and growls against my lips. "Don't". One word and I'm hooked. He opens his mouth and our tongues are tangled in a smooth erotic dance. Breaths labored and hands roaming.

We finally pull back for air and I feel his eyes on me, but I can't look at him. He brings my chin up with his index finger and our eyes meet.

"I know, Adrian. I've known. You're not a very subtle guy, ya know." I blush.

"You're not, I don't know, creeped out or anything?" Even I can tell how nervous I am now.

"Not at all, babe. I was simply waiting for you to make the first move." He winks.

I place my finger tips in the waist band of his shorts he had dressed in post-shower. "Finn, I want you. Please. I want you to make love to me. No, I need it. I've been too scared for too long." I grind our clothed crotches together while I speak.

With one last whispered, breathless plea, I'm being led by the hand to his car. Luckily it's only a 10 minute drive to the hotel. We make out in the elevator and all the way down the hall to his room. He's such a good kisser. I never wanna stop. But I know I have to if I want this to progress.

Once the door is shut behind me, I drop to my knees; anxious, shaky hands making it hard for me to get his shorts down. He chuckles as he takes a hold of my wrists. I whimper as I'm stopped. When I pout up at him he speaks.

"Slow down baby boy. We have all night. And hopefully forever after that. It's alright. I'm here. I'm in this. This isn't gonna be a one hit wonder. That I can promise." There's that smile again.

I finger the waist band of his shorts again. Slower this time and I'm able to get them down. I try to take him down my throat in one gulp but he's bigger than I thought. When I gag, he tells me not to force it. I can't help it though. I've wanted this for so long. Finally, I'm able to take him all in. He pulls me off by my hair when he gets too close to his release. I stand up and he strips me of my clothes.

"Now, get on the bed on all fours. Face the headboard. I wanna see that pretty little ass of yours." I can't obey fast enough. I trip over myself in my hurry to get into position.

"Here, now finger yourself. Get yourself ready for me." He hands me the lube. I don't react too much until the second finger pushes in. Then I let out a pornographic moan. My fingers gaining speed the more turned on I am. He tells me to stop when I'm 4 fingers deep.

My back is arched, my head thrown back. My cock standing at full attention and an angry red color. The tip pulsing. Soon I feel the cool metal of the cock ring against my heated skin. I whimper.

"This is just so you can last extra long baby. I want you to enjoy every last thrust of my cock inside your tight ass. Don't you want that?" He's running his fingers through my hair while he speaks. I nod, unable to do much else.

Then, the part that drives me wild. His tongue takes one long swipe from my ball sack up my crack, circles over my puckered hole once and then plunges in. Quick little punches to my hole make my knees wobbly. His tongue mimicking what his much larger cock is going to do to me in mere moments.

Then, he gets sloppy.

Licking all around my hole, his lips suctioning around it. He literally eats my ass hole and now I'm so damn glad I have this cock ring on or I would have cummed all over myself already.

His fingers dig into the skin of my ass cheeks as he eats me out. Unexpectedly, he lands a sharp smack to my right cheek and I jerk forward letting out a breathy "oh fuck Finn! Again baby!" He lands 5 hard piercing smacks in succession. This time on the left.

Then, with no warning, his tongue is replaced by his thick pulsing cock. It doesn't hurt anywhere near as bad as I was expecting but it definitely took my breath away. He holds still until I can breathe normally again. Then, slow, meticulous, long, deep strokes into my most private place. My upper body goes weak and I face plant into the sheet below me. I bite onto it trying not to make too much noise. But the moans pour from my lips. His hands are scratching up and down my back.

I have no idea where I am anymore. Until he pulls out. Then he lays down on the bed beside me and gives me a stare with his half lidded eyes.

"Ride me, baby." He says. Immediately I straddle his waist and push myself down on him. His cock splitting me open in a whole new way from this angle. While I ride, he strokes me. Teasing since he knows I can't cum.

Then, his upper body shots into a seated position and both his warm strong arms wrap around my exhausted, sweat soaked body and I feel the warmth of his cum fill my ass. Once he's rode out his orgasm inside me, he slides off the cock ring and strokes me to mine. I bury my face in his neck as it pulses through me. My toes curl and my breath stops. He runs his fingers through my hair while I ride it out.

Once I'm coherent again, he reaches into his nightstand and pulls out a plug and pushes it in my now sore ass. Then, he lays me down under the warm covers. As he starts to leave the room I whimper. He doesn't respond until he comes back with a warm rag; wiping my cum from his abs.

He silently scrubs me down, then tosses the rag on the floor and crawls in bed next to me.

"Relax, handsome. I told you I ain't going anywhere. Now, get some sleep." And he seals it with a kiss on my forehead.

I fall asleep curled up next to him with my arm around his waist and my head on his chest. Satisfied to be in his arms for the rest of time.


End file.
